Sunup
by Sam-Tony
Summary: The morning after Sundown. This follows my own Sundown and Beverly's Chicken For Breakfast. The boys actually get to eat this time. Slash HoratioSpeed.


Sunup

Morning came after a night full of the best sleep he had ever had but it still came too early.

Resisting the normal inclination to stretch at the warmth and weight of another body in his arms, Timothy Speedle compensated by giving that stretch over to his mouth, smile breaking out and threatening to split his face in half if he didn't reign it in. Keeping his eyes closed, Speed basked in the peaceful feeling, fingers lightly trailing reacquainting trails along his partner's bare shoulder knowing he would have to get up soon.

Sure enough, Sirona came stepping in, his non-mechanical morning wake-up call. A light jump onto the bed had Speed's eyes open; the customary head but to his chin had him up and moving. Not wanting the cat to wake Horatio, Speed scooped her up in one hand with a scratch behind her head and made his way into the bathroom. Setting her down on the counter, Speed lowered his voice and closed the door. "No yeowling for breakfast this morning, Sirona. We want H to sleep a little more, ok?"

He took the purring rumble as agreement. Gathering up a towel from the recessed shelf, Speed decided to take a quick shower, intending to get downstairs and see if there was anything salvageable of last night's dinner.

_So much for romance_, Speed sighed, reveling in the hot water hitting the back of his neck and running down his body. _We barely managed to turn the oven off and keep from burning the building down before stumbling up and falling into bed. _But then his sense of humor returned and he admitted that that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Not at all.

Maybe he could make omelets out of the chicken…

Shampoo, soap, a quick rinse and towel dry later, Speed peered out into the open space of the loft bedroom, pulling on a pair of jeans and threadbare tshirt he kept hanging on the back of the door. Old, worn and faded, they would do until he actually had to get dressed.

Sometime during his shower, Horatio had turned and curled around his pillow, tangling himself in the comforter with only one leg and a shock of red hair shining in the sun filtering in through the floor to ceiling windows beside the bed. The familiar tug on his heart stopped Speed at the top of the stairs; the same one that caught his breath in the labs whenever Horatio did something that drew Speed's attention. Like walk into the room.

Soaking up the view for a moment, Speed shook his head. Downstairs. He had a mess of mail, broken picture frames and glass to clean up and a chicken to chop. With any luck he could have it all done before Horatio woke up.

O

He had the living room set to rights and breakfast just about organized when he heard Horatio coming down the stairs just off of the kitchen. He mentally started counting, trying to guess just how long it would take the other man to follow the cooking smells and find him. He had given half a thought to shedding the jeans and tshirt in favor of his Kiss the Cook apron – and nothing else – but a half buried seed of doubt reared it's ugly head before he could find the courage to actually do it.

"You cook." From the threshold between living room and kitchen his boss exclaimed in mock surprise. The next words he spoke were teasingly slow - thoughtful. "First dinner and now breakfast."

He wanted to growl but was afraid the smirk would ruin it. "Horatio."

"Great sex...and you _cook_...although that last I really have no way of knowing just how good you are, do I?"

"At _cooking_; though I think last night pretty much established the fact that I'm awesome in bed." Snickering over the bowl of pancake batter, Speed warned him, "Much more of that, Doubting Thomas, and it won't matter, either way..."

"Hmmm very true. And I understand, " Horatio grinned and apologized, moving in behind him and wrapping long arms around his waist. It felt so good that Speed leaned back into the embrace, feeling as well as hearing the redhead's chuckle against his skin; that last little speck of doubt firmly erased. "Good morning."

He let his head rest oh H's shoulder, loving the feel of Horatio's cheek against his own. Something he never thought he would have. "Morning."

"You let me sleep."

"You needed it."

"Mmm, yes I did." Speed knew Horatio wasn't just talking about the sleep.

They stood like that for a moment. Absorbing the sense of connection in what probably should have been the dreaded, awkward 'morning after' moment and finding it was anything but. They had made love last night – frantic, passionate, tender…

…this morning Speed was making breakfast. As far as Speed was concerned, it didn't get much more normal than that. Though practice would go a long way to add to that 'normal'. If he had anything to say about it, once a day for he next fifty years sounded about right.

Draped around him, Horatio broke the steady wisk wisk of fork against bowl first.

"So...pancakes I understand, " the admission rumbled in his ear, "But what are all the little bowls for?"

"Omelets," Speed told him, reluctantly pulling out of the comfortable embrace to add the fruit; bowl of pancake batter in one hand, the other reaching for the chopped bits of peach. "We never did get to dinner last night, " he reminded him, indicating the various ingredients lining the counter in numerous small bowls. "Didn't want it to go to waste so I chopped the chicken up for omelets. The rest are peppers, onions, tomatoes, three cheeses, basil..."

"Everything one would need to make an omelet."

"Not everything." Speed just smirked, their eyes meeting in the mirror hung over the kitchen sink. "But it will do until I have a chance stock up. You should taste what I can whip up when I have...supplies."

In the glass, Speed watched the effects the declaration and knowing smirk had on Horatio, the redhead shivering, blue eyes closing briefly in memory. Before opening back up in a glare. He _knew_ what Speed could 'whip up' when he had a mind to.

"You, " he said, voice low and full of husk, ", you are an evil, evil man."

Speed only laughed. "Probably."

"Definitely." One hand snaking around to quickly pinch a nipple through the thin tshirt, Horatio backed off when Speed arched in surprise, body jerking away and back into the teasing abuse. But before Speed could do more than follow it with a muffled curse, Horatio was moving away, toward the kitchen table and the little black cat that lay on the rough wooden surface, soaking up the morning sun coming in through the high windows.

"Good morning, Sirona. How are you?" Horatio spoke warmly. "And who is your handsome friend?"

Looking back over his shoulder at his lover petting the cat, Speed spotted another curled up on one of the chairs. "That's Orunjan. A stray that didn't."

"Didn't?"

"Stray."

"Ah." Horatio flavored the new name. "Celtic?"

But Speed shook his head, pouring the batter into a skillet and setting to work on the omelets. "Nigerian. Means 'god of the midday sun'." In the mirror, he could see Horatio mulling the diversity over.

"So we have a goddess of the night and a god of the sun. A nice balance." Setting down beside Orunjan, the larger orange tabby only blinked at the fingers offering a morning scratch. "Of course his not straying had nothing to do with Sirona. Or you feeding him," H chuckled.

"Of course not." Speed denied, pulling the butter, eggs and milk from out of the steel fridge. One eye glaring at the tom, stretched out, toes spread and eyes blissfully closed as H scratched behind his ears, he admitted, "I think I've been adopted."

"Yes, well, you can _cook_. " Giving the purring tom a final scratch before standing and making his way back to the counter where Speed was working, Horatio smiled. "And although I doubt Orunjan cares, there's always the great sex."

Speed snorted, Horatio's hands on his shoulders cutting off the immediate retort. The heat seeping into his skin now had nothing to do with the stove in front of him. "Horatio..." The words cut off in a sigh, the warning he wanted to convey completely ruined by the anticipated soft kiss placed to...

…the back of his head? Sometimes Tim swore Horatio did things like that - kissing his hair rather than his neck - just to be unconventional. Keep him guessing.

"I'm starving, " H hummed, warm breath stirring the dark strands even as his thumbs caressed over his shoulders. "The pancakes smell good, too."

Speed couldn't help the soft chuckle, his eyes closed, body leaning back into the touch. "Are we actually going to _eat_ the food this time?"

The only answer was a soft hum - and the solid heat of the strong body pressing against him from behind. "Eventually."

Speed sighed and kept throwing ingredients into the pan. At least maybe this time he could get the meal cooked and the food in plates before Horatio had him completely...sidetracked. Of course the teeth now gently grazing _that_ spot under his right ear told him Horatio had other plans...

The easy shift of those callused hands - gun calluses from the range - down his arms and around his waist made him shiver. It was only when they started stroking his half hard cock through the worn denim of his jeans – the very worn, very _thin_ denim of his jeans - Horatio's body solid and equally hard against his ass, that Speed had to put down the pan before he dropped it.

"H..." he pleaded, voice scratchy with need.

Again that dark voice in his ear, this time demanding. "Step out for me, Speed."

A shiver skidded up his spine at the command and he widened his stance without thinking about it. He loved what happened yesterday on the beach and last night here in his own bed had blown his mind. Being with H, inside his body making love to him and wrapped around him as he slept filled something inside Speed that had been missing for a long, long time. He loved and thrilled at the fact that Horatio needed him that much, trusted him that much; knowing Speed would catch him as he let go and fell.

But a part of Speed wanted this too. Needed to feel the strength pressed up against him, the power and desire of another man - not just any other man, not anymore - taking and doing the same for him.

After the adjustment, Horatio just stood there, pressing in close and breathing in his scent, hands back to gripping his shoulders in a gentle hold, nose buried in his hair.

Speed was in Heaven. He absolutely loved it. This sweet, barely dawn moment when the world was new, the day held more promise than it probably should...and a new, forever kind of lover holding you gently in his arms, content just to stand there and connect.

"Omelets are burning..."

The soft observation jerked Speed out of that peaceful, domestic morning-after place. "Shit!" Horatio chuckled behind him and let him go just long enough for Tim to rescue breakfast and scoop everything - omelets, pancakes and toast - into plates. It was only after Speed had turned off the stove and got down the glasses for milk and mugs for coffee that he noticed H had shifted away and just where Horatio had shifted away to.

And what his boss turned lover was doing.

Having moved away while Speed had taken care of setting the food, H had sank to his knees behind him. Rescue complete, Horatio kept Speed in place leaning lightly against the sink with only his hands on his hips, not letting him turn. Speed's hands, clutching, now braced on the edge of the counter.

"You, my friend, are way too overdressed. Shirt off, Speed," H told him.

In seconds Speed had the worn and faded Rampart's Motorcycle Raceway tshirt up and over his head, hands back on the counter.

The redhead hummed in satisfaction, breath ghosting a warm wash over his newly exposed skin. "Good."

Pulse racing and shivering in nervous anticipation, Speed bit his lip to keep from gasping as he felt something nuzzle the sensitive skin of his lower back, just above his waistband. Horatio's hands resting on his hips still held him steady, his nose buried in the small hollow that curved out from the spine, Speed stood, holding on to the counter while H took his time scenting him. Minutes, hours passed before Speed felt more than the sweet nuzzle of his nose; felt the soft press of lips to his skin and the tender swipe of the wet tongue.

The slow, sucking kisses that followed took him by surprise, immediately calling a definitive answer from his body. A pulse that resonated in his groin to every beat of his heart, answering the man behind him.

"H." Speed gasped and groaned, he couldn't help it. It was either that or taste his own blood when his teeth bit through his lip.

A purring rumble was his only response.

"H, please…you're killing me here."

"Mmm well we can't have that. You're on call today."

Speed let out a frustrated cry and pushed back as Horatio's mouth left his skin. "Ah ah. Patience, Speed," Horatio soothed. "We just need to get rid of a few things. Alright?" Not answering until Speed offered a shaky nod, Horatio coaxed, "Okay. Now I want you…to just let go for me, okay? Can you do that?"

Again Speed nodded and willed his body to relax.

That earned him a light kiss and the tickle of Horatio's hair as it brushed his skin. "Okay. Can I work on your buttons or would you rather do it?"

Speed snorted. "You're already pushing all of my buttons, H. What's a few more?"

"Good point."

Of course ignoring the fingers once more teasing his erection through his jeans was easier said than done. Especially when the movement brought his lover's body snug in behind him, Horatio unbuttoning Speed's jeans by feel instead of bothering to turn him around. Willing himself to stand still, Speed couldn't help the little step out that allowed the questing fingers room to move down the seam and between his legs, lightly teasing. Lost in the haze, sometime later he suddenly realized the buttons were undone but, though his fingers lightly traced Speed's cock, Horatio made no move to release him from the denim.

"In a hurry this morning, Speed?"

Caught between anticipation and torture, his knuckles white from gripping the counter, the curse escaped his lips in a soft bark as Horatio's hands rubbed long gentle trails down the inside of his thighs. "Didn't want to wake you up for underwear."

"Hmmmm. Well that certain makes things easier, doesn't it?"

Speed hiccupped a laugh as Horatio's hands finally began removing his jeans. "Glad I could help."

The soft shivery laugh that followed made him smile. All too often the older man's laughs were hidden away in the job or absent altogether. Speed was glad he could amuse Horatio into letting go during sex. Serious and focused had their moments, too, but the spur of the moment kitchen type sex should be fun…

"Speaking of that…step up…"

Stripping Speed of his last article of clothing, Horatio didn't move to get rid of his own. Instead, Speed could feel the nose return to the curve of his back; the warm, wet tongue running over his skin, the nuzzling kisses peppered down over his hips. Sighing back into the lips on his body, melting into Horatio's touch, Speed let himself enjoy the wandering kisses; the gentle pressure of the man's hands as his legs were once again urged further apart.

Setting his stance, moving back to give Horatio a little more room, Speed let go of the counter, folding his arms to rest over the edge of the sink. With the change, the hands left his hips, falling to tease and play with his ass. Palms spread him open while the clever tongue licked and probed at his opening. Speed jerked in surprise before pushing back.

Close to hyperventilating at that one touch, he was fairly proud of himself when he managed, "Should have told me you wanted buns for breakfast..."

That earned him an outright, if quiet, laugh; H's breath puffing warm and wonderful over his skin.

"Mmmm hot out of the oven..."

In spite of the groan, Speed laughed. "Oh god that is so not funny…" Another stab of that tongue and Speed was quivering, begging, "H, please."

One hand left his ass to reach up and Speed snagged the olive oil, slipping the bottle into it. Extra Virgin, no less. Biting his lip from both the completely inappropriate thought as well as to keep the needy noises he was making to a minimum, Speed let his head rest on his folded arms and just sat back to enjoy the ride.

For long moments Horatio tortured him, using his hands to spread him open and only his tongue to probe and explore inside. The first finger when it came was long overdue; slick and deep and still nowhere near enough. By the second Speed was cursing and rocking back, determined to get more of the other man if it meant knocking them both to the floor and servicing himself. By the time Horatio moved back up his body Speed was vibrating like a live voltage wire and his cock had left little stick trails along the cold steel cabinets in front of him.

"Ready for me, Speed?"

If it was any consolation (and it really wasn't) Horatio's voice was thick with husk and frustration enough to match his own but Speed could only nod and whimper, well past and beyond caring what he sounded like.

And then Horatio was pushing inside, all hard bulk and silken heat and Speed had his mouth open to scream with it all but no sound came out. He realized he was panting…or maybe that was H panting in his ear since the older man was pressed up behind him as close as humanly possible, their bodies joined as deeply as they could manage. Horatio was whispering to him, his hands coaxing and gentling his shivers all the while stroking his belly, hard enough not to tickle but light enough to distract him both from the slight discomfiting burn in his ass as well as the orgasm hovering just out of reach.

Impatient at the slow 'adjusting' pace, Speed bumped back, drawing a groan from Horatio and a gasp from himself. Grabbing Horatio's hand, he got his voice back, demanding, "More."

And that was all it took to break the legendary control. Rocking gently at first, the thrusts slowly gained in speed and strength until the only sounds in the room were two separate strings of gasps and groans occasionally overlapping the other and the steadily increasing slap of flesh against flesh.

When calloused fingers wrapped around his shaft, Speed hung on a few strokes more before lightening struck, seizing up his body and shooting his release over the cabinet doors. He dimly heard Horatio's cry of his name but he felt the body behind him falter and jerk, crashing against him to hold deep while H came inside his body.

Slowly coming back from the warm, post-orgasmic flush, the ghosting touch of slow, barely there flickers of tongue clued Speed in on the fact that the older man had recovered faster than he had and was now kissing his way from shoulder to shoulder, one inch at a time. Nose bumping over the blunted ridges of his spine followed by the smooth whisper of skin and Horatio was there, pulling him back and wrapping him in up his arms.

Speed sighed and reveled in the comforting touch. With a soft echoing sigh, Horatio shifted even closer and Speed felt the barest graze of lips over his ear. "You awake in there?"

"Not really, no."

Whatever response he was expecting, it wasn't the smug, evil little whisper Horatio breathed into his ear. "Good."

Speed chuckled out a hum, not bothering or wanting to move, content right where he was. Standing naked in his own kitchen, just shy of 8am, totally spent, with his legs shaking, his boss' hands rubbing up his arms and down to his hips before wrapping him up again and two cats curled up sleeping in a waning patch of morning sunlight streaming in through the windows not ten feet away. It was really a shame Horatio had to work and he was on call today, otherwise the morning really would be perfect.

A small, idle part of his brain not giggling in joy reminded him he really needed to send Yelina a thank you note. If not for her, Speed would never have gone to Horatio on the beach. Would never have dared touch his boss intimately enough to get him off or invited the man over for dinner. Would never have then had the amazing gift of making love to him or sleeping curled up around him through the night.

Not to mention the truly inspiring morning kitchen sex. Speed smirked.

"Mmm. Someone's getting cocky."

Ok that was just too easy. He snorted. "Too late for that. Someone already got cocky."

"True." Horatio agreed easily. "At least this time we can warm up breakfast."

"You mean we actually get to eat?" Speed asked in amazement, just to see the redhead blush. Because someone had 'eaten' already this morning and it wasn't Speed.

Ah, there it was. A faint red wash that made his freckles stand out and his eyes shine. "Too late for that, too," a murmur admitted.

Rather than torment him further, Speed made him a deal. "I'll heat up the food, you gather our clothes?"

Horatio gave him a squeeze and let him go, carefully pulling out. The pang of loss wasn't unexpected and by the time H turned from gathering enough of the scattered clothes for a token nod at modesty, Speed had gotten his disappointment under control and was calmly adjusting the gas under omelets and pancakes.

A few minutes later and yes, they did manage to eat breakfast.

Dressed in pants and not much else, both men decided to eat on the floor by the counters rather than oust the loft's two other occupants from the kitchen table. In short order most of the food was gone and Orunjun was giving their plates a sleepy once over before deciding Speed would feed him when the human was ready and that any fight over the scraps wasn't worth it. Stretching, the tabby jumped from the table, strolled through the open French doors into the living room and disappeared into the home study, chasing the shifting sunlight.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged. "We're no longer entertaining enough," Speed deadpanned, leaning back against the counter and taking a sip of his coffee.

Horatio's answer was a noncommittal hum, his attention elsewhere. "Tell me something, Speed…"

"Yeah…ok." Speed agreed, the serious tone making him nervous.

"Last night," Horatio drew in a breath and tried again. "Last night you seemed nervous…scattered mail, broken dishes, overturned chairs…"

"Last night I was scared outta my mind," Speed told him, grinning a little, relieved that was all H was worried about. Remembering the way Horatio greeted him at the door – gun drawn and ready for a horde of bad guys from the loud crashes Speed and Sirona had made trying to beat each other to the door, Speed huffed out a laugh. "First date jitters."

"Ah," H smiled at that. Probably remembering the very same thing. "How did we do?"

"Well," Speed looked at him. "The loft is still standing, we haven't burned anything down and we actually managed to eat breakfast. I think we did okay." He nodded. "What about you?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Horatio let out a breath. The eyes that rose to meet his were smiling; the older man agreeing. "Just about perfect, actually."

"Good. H – " Their hands were just about to connect when Horatio's cell phone rang.

With an apologetic look thrown his way, Horatio aborted the move to answer the call. No doubt it had to be the lab and Speed bit his lip to keep from laughing, watching H reach up and over his head to pat the counter blind, looking for the phone. He found it on the third ring.

Shaking his head he snapped it open. "Caine. When? Where? Ok…no it's alright, Calleigh. I'll find Speed, he's on call today. Contact Frank and keep me posted. Thank you."

He ended the call, his eyes still focused on the cell in his hands. "We have to go to work."

"Should probably get dressed first," Speed suggested, still grinning.

H looked up and Speed was relieved to find that, though faded, the happy glow around the older man hadn't disappeared. "That might be the best idea, true."

"We have time for another shower?" Speed asked and Horatio nodded.

"A quick one."

"So I guess we'll just have to save sex in the shower for tomorrow morning…" Speed let his voice trail off, not wanting to push him, but needing to know if this had any chance of being more than a one night stand kind of thing. Or a weird after-a-bad-case kind of thing.

"I…." Horatio spoke softly, surprise melting into an endearing smile. "I can do that."

Speed let out the breath he had been holding. "Oh thank god."

Horatio pulled him in for one last kiss before they had to face the world outside. Lips clinging, not quite willing to let go, his head hung with a sweet, shy smile, Horatio admitted, "I love you."

Speed smiled back. "Yeah. I love you, too."

Standing up, Horatio pulled Speed up with him. And just stood there.

"H, we need to go to work," Speed reminded him, loving the fact that Horatio seemed to be stalling; just as reluctant to move as he was. Still the redhead didn't move and Speed sighed and stepped back. Slowly and not very far, it was enough to compel a sigh out of Horatio, the older man taking his own step away.

"Right. Okay." Blue eyes found brown and the lopsided smile tugged at Speed's heart like nothing else. "I'll start the water…"

"I'll deal with the dishes."

Horatio frowned. "The one who cooked shouldn't clean…"

Speed just shook his head. "I'm just going to feed the moochers and stack the dishes in the sink to deal with later." Horatio didn't look convinced so Speed added, "Shower, H. Before Calleigh sends out the search party."

That seemed to work. Horatio nodded and turned to leave. Just outside the french doors, he bared left and Speed could hear him taking the steel stairs up to the loft bedroom. Taking a second to fully absorb the change his life had taken since yesterday, Speed bit his lip and grinned, feeling more than slightly giddy.

"Speed!"

Before the image of a naked and wet Horatio Caine filtered into his brain. The man was up in his shower, slicked up with soap and water – so what was Speed doing loitering around downstairs in the kitchen?

He threw the dish towel he had picked up back into the sink, an evil grin slowly spreading across his face. On the stove or in the sink, the dishes could wait. Maybe if they were very good they could work in the shower sex before work after all…

end


End file.
